


09 - unmated (exchanging gifts)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: They are not soulmates but something far better.





	

The first gift exchange in a new relationship is always awkward. Jongin has had his fair share of boyfriends and gone through it many times. Sometimes it was a designer scarf, a new bag, or perhaps a popular cologne. They are all gifts he can appreciate at face value but they take so little thought. But they are not gifts that suit him. Rather, they are generic and not related to his interests. It’s so hard pull on a smile when he receives something he does not necessarily ike.

 

But Sehun is different. Sehun has taken the time to know him. He knows Jongin prefers something that has thought put into and a touch of uniqueness. He knows that Jongin values the thought behind it rather than the price tag.

 

Sehun simply _knows_ Jongin to the point that no one else has bothered to. They are meant for each other, he thinks. Not in some soul mate sorta way but in the way two individuals grow together as one. They have taken the time to get to know the good _and_ the bad.

 

They are both short on money. They had used their combined savings to invest in a small home at the edge of the city. It’s nothing fancy but it was in their names. They had agreed to not go all out on Christmas simply because they needed the money for more practical reasons and both knew it was more about the experience together than the gifts.

 

Sehun’s gift is wrapped neatly and a small box. The mere size of the box has Jongin break out in a cold sweat. They both had discussed marriage and agreed once they were more settled into their home they would think about it. Sehun wouldn’t have gotten him a ring, right?

 

Sure enough when Jongin unwraps the Christmas Elsa gift wrapping lays a small velvet box. The blood rushes to Jongin’s face and his pulse thuds in his ear. “S-Sehun, I thought we said-”

 

“Don’t have a heart attack. I am not proposing. Open it, sily.” Sehun says with a small smile reaching to squeeze Jongin’s knee.

 

Jongin opens it to see a very simple gold band. It’s thick, elegant, and minimalistic. Jongin looks up confused, “If you’re not proposing then why did you get me a ring-?”

 

“A promise ring.” Sehun explains. “Until we can afford the fancy ceremony our mothers have always dreamed about I thought this would do.” Jongin doesn’t not hesitate to slide the ring on his finger and launch himself at Sehun aiming for his lips. Sehun laughs catching Jongin barely before his lips return the small kisses being planted on his face. “Yah, where is my gift?”

 

On cue, there is a loud yapping in the background. A bark that sounds strangely too high pitched to be Monggu or Janggu. Sehun’s face falls towards Jongin’s guilty one.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“Merry Christmas Sehunnie!” Jongin says quickly. “I got you another furbaby.”

 

“You mean you got _yourself_ another furbaby in the excuse of saying it’s for me.” Sehun says but cannot be mad. He knows Jongin’s heart and it’s purity. Nonetheless, he closes the space between their lips and feels Jongin melt against him.

 

Until, of course, there is a loud crash in the background and a dog’s pathetic yelp.

 

“You’re cleaning it up, Nini.”

  
  
  



End file.
